International Weapons
German censorship laws caused Valve to port certain weapons from Counter-Strike: Source into the game sold in the German market. This section of the Left 4 Dead Wiki aims to assist players owning the German version of the game or who play with someone who does. There are five International Weapons: Combat Knife, H&K MP5, SIG SG552, Steyr Scout and Accuracy International AWSM. Combat Knife The Combat Knife is a slashing weapon, similar to a Katana or Machete, but with a higher speed, just under the speed of a Nightstick. A disadvantage is the propensity of this weapon to obscure the player's screen with blood and gore. It is found very rarely on Xbox but is possible to find. It is known there as a hunting knife. As per the Baseball Bat or Chainsaw, this weapon can spawn in any campaign, although it is rare to find more than two in a given campaign. Despite the Combat Knife's smaller size, its reach or range matches that of any other melee weapon. Melee Mechanics Melee weapons replace Pistols in the secondary weapon slot. Unlike Pistols, close combat weapons never need to be reloaded and cannot run out of ammo (excluding the Chainsaw). They have two main drawbacks: a limited reach and (with a few exceptions) relatively long cooldown periods. Close combat weapons cause minimal friendly fire damage to the Survivors, even on Advanced and Expert difficulty levels (the Chainsaw is an exception). These weapons are extremely effective. All melee weapons, on all difficulties, kill Common Infected and most Special Infected in one hit, aside from the Charger (which takes two - but see point below), the Witch (which takes four), and the Tank (which takes twenty, excluding the Chainsaw). Due to their death effects, it is generally advised to melee neither the Boomer (unless there is no choice) nor the Spitter (unless it is possible to move away immediately from the resulting acid splash). The melee weapons appear to do more damage if an Infected's head or upper body is targeted. With the correct timing it is possible to kill a Charger with one hit while he is charging, allowing a Survivor to "level" a charge without first dealing damage to the Charger and to gain the achievement LEVEL A CHARGE. Notes * The Combat Knife is based on that found in Counter-Strike counterpart, the Knife, which is itself based on the real life Bad Land Bowie by Mick Strider. * Contrary to popular belief, the Combat Knife can be obtained in the PC version without custom weapons. It requires a hack of the server.dll file. However, doing so is not recommended unless it is planned to use one's copy to host servers. *The Knife cannot be spawned in developer's console. L4d combat knife.PNG|The white outline of the Combat Knife. Knife l4d2.png|Rochelle using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign. knife.jpg|Nick using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign. coachknife.jpg|Coach using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign. (Third Person View) H&K MP5 The H&K MP5 belongs to the submachine gun class. If it has been allowed to spawn, it can spawn anywhere in a campaign, especially in safe rooms. It has a lower fire rate than the other Submachine Gun variants in the game, but to balance this, the H&K MP5 has slightly higher accuracy than the standard ones whilst its damage is nearly identical to that of the Silenced Submachine Gun (although, due to the lower fire rate, its damage per second is still equal to that of the former). As with the Assault Rifle, it occupies the "middle ground" of the Submachine Gun variants on account of its adaptability to meet the demands of nearly every combat situation. Tactics * Best used at medium-long range, as its rate of fire is lower, thus giving it low effectiveness in close combat. Take advantage of its accuracy! * Best combined with a Magnum Pistol for long range and Special Infected. * During Hordes, keep a distance from the main body of them. You do not want to get surrounded by a Horde without a melee weapon. * Always shoot in bursts to save ammo and to preserve its high accuracy. * With Special Infected at long ranges, always crouch and shoot in longer bursts. * With Incendiary and Explosive ammunition, wait until the Common Infected get closer to you and shoot in bursts. This will drastically decrease the chance of wasting precious ammo upgrades. Pros * High accuracy at medium ranges. * Very large reserve ammo supply. * Higher damage compared to the regular Submachine Gun and similar to the silenced one. * Easiest submachine gun to conserve ammo with due to the lower fire rate. Cons * Lowest rate of fire of the submachine guns. * Burst shooting is not as effective as other submachine guns although the method is advisable. * Lower damage per second than dual P220 Pistols, if the pistols are fired as fast as possible. Notes * The H&K MP5 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the MP5 Navy. The weapon is based on a Heckler & Koch MP5. * H&K stands for Heckler & Koch GmbH - the weapon's manufacturer. * If a player undertakes a melee shove while reloading the MP5, the process and animation will be delayed. * The reload animation doesn't sync with the time it takes to reload - there is about a 1-second delay between the end of animation and the actual reloading. * In The Sacrifice teaser trailer, Louis can be seen holding the MP5 near the 0:30 second mark. * In the Crash Course poster, Bill can be seen holding the MP5. Mp5.png|H&K MP5 being used in The Parish. MP5 hotel ledge.jpg|H&K MP5 in action on the hotel ledge. MP5 hotel lobby.jpg|H&K MP5, upper lobby. MP5 hotel room.jpg|H&K MP5, clearing a room. Krieg 552 Commando The SIG SG-552 is a fully automatic assault rifle, very similar in capability to the standard in-game Assault Rifle. It has a 2x scope which accentuates its long range accuracy, much like a Hunting Rifle or a Sniper Rifle, but not nearly to the same degree as either of these weapons. Using the scope also reduces the weapon's rate of fire. When used without sighting through the scope the SG-552 has extremely tight crosshairs when fired from a standing-still posture on account of the fact that it is a hybrid assault-sniping rifle. The damage per shot is the same as the Assault Rifle, but it fires two more shots per minute. Reloading time is longer than that of the Assault Rifle, but is still faster than the Combat Rifle. Tactics * This weapon is suitable for all ranges due to its scope and high rate of fire. When using the scope, the rate of fire will decrease, compensating for accuracy. * To preserve ammo, shoot in short bursts, or use the scope to limit its rate of fire. * Instead of crouching for long ranges, take advantage of the scope, as the accuracy will be pretty high. * When using an ammo upgrade, try your best to fire single shots and use the scope for medium range to prevent waste of precious ammunition. * Best accompanied with a melee weapon to preserve ammo in indoor areas and when surrounded by Infected. Pros * Highest rate of fire of all weapons except submachine guns. * When using the scope, it is very accurate. * Suitable for practically all ranges. * Fast reloading time although a little slower than the Assault Rifle. * When equipped with laser sights the accuracy will be increased significantly. The scope will have basically perfect aim. Cons * If a careless player uses the weapon in full auto the whole time the ammo reserves will rapidly deplete. * Low damage per shot compared to the other assault rifles, but same as the M16. * Difficult to fire single shots. * Not very accurate at medium range while mobile. * Sacrifices effectiveness for versatility. At long range, the Hunting Rifle and Sniper Rifle are both more accurate and deal more damage per second. At mid or close range, the Assault Rifle reloads faster without sacrificing damage output and the AK-47 deals more damage per second. Notes * The SIG SG552 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the SG 552 Commando. This, in turn, is based on a SIG SG 552 Commando, which is a variant of the SIG SG 550. * SIG is an abbreviation for Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft, the former name of manufacturer SAN Swiss Arms AG, who are the creators of the SIG SG 552 Commando. 552.png|SIG SG552 552 hallway 2.jpg|SIG SG552 firing upon Common Infected in a hallway Zoomed in_552 hotel.jpg|The SIG SG552 zoomed in Steyr Scout The Steyr Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The magazine capacity, accuracy, and damage are very similar to the Hunting Rifle, but the rate of fire is significantly lower. In combination with a Laser sight, this weapon has extremely high accuracy even while the Survivor is running. Despite this, many players claim that it is arguably better to choose a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle as they do the same damage per shot and have a much higher rate of fire. A glitch may occur while firing the weapon. When firing consecutive shots, the next shot can be fired before the breech is closed and locked. However, this is because the bolting animation is calibrated for an attack interval of 1.05s sharing the interval of AWP than 0.90s. Tactics * At longer ranges, the Steyr Scout is good to take down wanderers (in higher difficulties) due to its high penetration, especially in narrow areas. * It is very advisable to have a melee weapon as a secondary weapon as the Steyr Scout is accurate while moving in medium ranges but is a very poor choice against a horde in close proximity. * High areas are good for this sniper rifle since the Infected will have more difficulty reaching you and you can shoot them from further away. Pros * Very accurate sniper even when moving. * Inflicts high damage per shot. Cons * Low rate of fire, although not as slow as the Accuracy International AWSM. * A very poor choice against a Horde. * Out of all the weapons in the game, it would take the longest to kill a Tank. Even the pistols would do much better. On Normal, it would take 48 seconds to kill the Tank with it. In comparison, the pistols dual-wielded would take 20. * Lowest Damage Per Second of any weapon in the game. All other weapons in the game have a higher DPS, including sidearms. A single P220 Pistol deals 75 more damage every second than this weapon when both are fired at their fastest. Notes * The Steyr Scout is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Steyr Scout. * Steyr is short for Steyr Mannlicher, the manufacturer of the Steyr Scout. Lolzscout.jpg|Steyr Scout, obtained from console commands Accuracy International AWSM The Accuracy International AWSM is a bolt-action sniper rifle but, unlike the other "German version" weapons, there is no Left 4 Dead 2 weapon that matches it precisely. This rifle inflicts a high amount of damage per shot - second only to that dealt out by Shotguns measured on a per-shot basis. It has the slowest rate of fire (excluding the Grenade Launcher) of any firearm in the game and its accuracy whilst moving is very low so it is only effective against a Horde in narrow environments when standing still. This rifle comes into its own when engaging enemies such as weaker Special Infected from afar. However using it against a Witch or Tank is not recommended due to its low rate of fire. Compared to the Steyr Scout, the AWSM inflicts slightly more damage per second on account of its powerful .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge. Tactics * Take advantage of its accuracy and higher damage per shot to take down Special Infected from far away. * Better accompanied with a melee weapon because of its extremely low rate of fire. * Always keep the distance from the Common Infected, as you can easily get surrounded by them with no defense if you do not have a melee weapon. * Players using this gun should be the last of the group to kill the few Common or Special Infected left behind and to give extra penetration when facing Hordes. * Always stand still or crouch while using the AWSM, especially when using ammo upgrades. Pros * Highest damage per shot of the all firearms except shotguns and the Grenade Launcher. * Second highest sniper magazine capacity. * The highest total damage of all weapons, except the Tier 2 shotguns and the AK-47. Cons * Low fire rate, behind all weapons except the Grenade Launcher. * Too slow to use as self-defense when surrounded by Infected. * Extremely bad for Crescendo Events. * Out of all the weapons in the game, it takes the second longest time to kill a Tank, behind even the pistols. On Normal, it would take the AWSM 41 seconds to kill the Tank with it, while the pistols dual-wielded would take 20. * Lower Damage Per Second than any weapon in the game, except the Steyr Scout. All other weapons in the game have a higher DPS (including sidearms). The pistols deal 65 more damage every second than the AWSM when both are fired as fast as possible. Notes * AWSM stands for Arctic Warfare Super Magnum, and is an unofficial name for the .338 Lapua Magnum version of the Accuracy International AWM. * Even though it can be fitted with a laser sight, this will not show up in First Person mode. However the laser sight will show up when in Third Person mode. * Running animation does not glitch after reloading AWSM and it properly shows even after doing so (unlike other International Weapons, where after reloading weapon's animation freezes on first frame and to "unlock" it player has to shoot or swap weapons) * The gun is a "left-handed" gun as the bolt is on the left side. * This is the only Sniper Rifle that can kill Common Infected in two hits on any part of their body in realism. AWP.jpg|The Accuracy International AWSM firing upon an incoming Charger. Notes * It is possible to spawn the guns for use in the non-German versions of Left 4 Dead 2. There are two options; using the developer console, or through the use of Sourcemod and Metamod. ## Go to the Main Menu, and make sure that the Developer Console is enabled under Options. ## Hit the key marked ~ (tilde) above your Tab key, or whatever key is above Tab and to the left of "1" on non-U.S. keyboards. It may not always work, so try to bind the "toggleconsole" command to another key if necessary. ## In the Developer Console, type, without quotes, "maps *". This brings up a list of all the maps for the game. Type in the name of the map you want to play, such as c5m1_waterfront, for example but leave off the ".bsp" suffix. Start your map. You will initially play as Nick (or as Bill in the campaigns that feature the original Survivors). (Once cheats are enabled, you can use sb_takecontrol to change characters to another Survivor bot instead) ## Hit the key which brings up your Developer Console (see Step 2) and type in, without quotes, "sv_cheats 1". This enables cheats. ## To spawn the four weapons type, separately (again, without quotes when typing into the Console): "give rifle_sg552" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_awp" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_scout" (click submit or hit enter), "give smg_mp5" (click submit or hit enter). You have now spawned the four secret weapons into your current map. ## At this point, none of these guns will cause any damage. In order for these four guns to do any damage, you MUST respawn into the same map. Do this by bringing up the Developer Console, and type in the map you are currently on. Once you have respawned into the same map, you should be able to spawn or use the guns freely using the above commands and use them in the following levels. # Or simply use "L4D Gun Control" (https://forums.alliedmods.net/showthread.php?p=1020236) and "Weapon Unlock" (https://forums.alliedmods.net/showthread.php?p=1041458), allowing the international weapons to be pre-cached and spawned normally that already does damage the moment of spawn, much like a normal weapon, and even replace Grenade Launchers n% of the time they spawn with M60, allowing the M60 to normally spawn on any campaign. # Even simpler way is downloading CS:S Unlocker mod (https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=390938342&searchtext=Css+unlocker) from Steam workshop. It has all the same features as "Weapon Unlock" mod mentioned above. * Steam workshop mod , CSS Melee Unlocker (https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1827847412&searchtext=Css+unlocker) exists which can be used to unlock the hidden combat knife as well as the riot shield (It also makes the golf club, previously unobtainable in campaigns other than The Passing, obtainable in every official campaign) * It is also possible to enable damage by wielding one of the international weapons (after spawning it via the console command above), and upon closing the end safe room door, once the next level loads the damage for that weapon will be enabled. * Each international firearm lacks a model for the flashlight, but the flashlight's behavior is unchanged. * After reloading any of International Weapons no animation for it will be displayed (meaning the weapon will stay completely still in the Survivor's hands). This can be removed by shooting the weapon one time after each reload, or switching to another weapon and back. Shoving plays back some of the sounds that were used when reloading. * The real AWSM and the Scout have their bolts on the right side, but they appear on the left side in first person. They are, however, on the correct side in third person. * It is possible to cheat these weapons into the demo version on PC or Xbox 360. * Those weapons do not use their own firing sound when using an Incendiary Ammo upgrade. Instead, they use the same as the Silenced Submachine gun (MP5), M16 Assault-Rifle (SG552) or Hunting Rifle (Scout and AWSM). * Sometimes the MP5 and the Combat Knife appear in the Xbox 360 demo. * The hands are improperly attached upon the animation, as the fingers will appear longer. * The AWSM and the Scout do not have any muzzle flash upon firing. * The AWSM is referred as "sniper_awp" in the game files. ru:Международное оружие Category:Weapons Category:Close Combat Weapons